Welcome to the Jungle
by RidiculousJabbi
Summary: Here it is, yet another year at Gala United Way Academy High. Stay along as our so lovable anime characters go through a full year of drama, friendship, romance, angst, and etcetera up until we say goodbye to our lovable seniors. 20 different animes, 82 students, 18 staff members, and one clueless principal; Welcome to the Jungle! (pray for me)
1. Intro

**Hello fellow readers. This is just a story I'm writing for the fun of it, like I always do. Hehe, please bear with me. I know i have a lot of characters but we'll make it work. This is just an introduction to introduce many of the students and the faculty. The real beginning of school will start in the next chapter so please enjoy.**

Summary: Here it is, yet another year at Gala United Way Academy High. Students are waking up for a fresh start at school; teachers are getting their suicide letters prepared and the ever so clueless principal is ever so… clueless. Stay along as our so lovable anime characters go through a full year of drama, friendship, romance, angst, and etcetera up until we say goodbye to our lovable seniors. 20 different animes, 82 students, 18 staff members, and one clueless principal; **Welcome to the Jungle!** (pray for me)

Chapter 1 Intro

The adults looked onward, as the auditorium became loud and jam-packed. It was that time now. Oh yeah, _that_ _time_. That time of year when summer is officially over for the anxious adults and hell has begun. That time when taking ten shots of coffee for breakfast and twenty shots of vodka for dinner was the only way to keep sane. It was indeed… The first day of **_SCHOOL_**!

"Can you believe it's that time again?" a tall, slender blonde man asked, chewing on the butt of his unlit cigarette. He peered at the man kneeling beside him through the corner of his black eyes.

"Yes, it seems as our precious time has finally caught up to us." The silver haired man replied standing up straight and pushing his glasses onto his face with his index finger. He then turned his focus on to the blonde and placed his hands inside of his white lab coat pockets. "Why, is there a problem San~ji?"

A curly brow twitched from the purred enunciation of his name and Sanji gritted on his cig, "Not at all Dr. Stein. Not at all."

"Well I think this will be the best year yet." A jolly pink haired lady bounced up to the talking pair, bright eyes shining with hope and joy.

Sanji's face went redder than a hot chili pepper as he stared at the lady with dazed eyes. He then clasped his hands together and pirouetted towards her. "Ah, Nurse Joy, you're looking as gorgeous as ever."

Nurse Joy could barely hideaway her blush as she let off a soft chuckle. "Oh Mr. Sanji, you're too kind."

"Is that what he's trying to be?" Stein intervened.

Sanji ignored the doctor and continued ogling the secretary, "Ah ah my beauty queen. I told you before, just call me Sanji."

"I know Mr. Sanji, but this is strictly a business relationship and I would love to keep it that way if that's not too hard. I'm sorry." Nurse Joy said apologetic and walked away from the men, leaving Sanji low jawed. He snapped his head towards Stein when he heard the man chuckle.

"Wow that was painful." Stein stated with no emotion to his tone.

"Shut the hell up you ole sick doctor."

"Well I'm just saying."

"Well don't say," Sanji huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nobody asked you anyway."

"Are ya'll two fusing again?" a soft voice asked from behind the pair. They turned their heads around to see a very handsome man with long white hair. His facial features were pretty feminine and his expression was too cold to read.

"Uh um, hey Sesshoumaru. I didn't know you were coming back this year." Sanji nervously stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sesshoumaru walked closer to the two keeping his face neutral, "Yeah, I kind of had no choice." He pulled up his loose pants leg and revealed an ankle bracelet. "They got me here until further notice."

"What are you teaching?" Stein asked, reverting back to his crouching stance.

"Oh I am now over the drama department." He smiled as he watched Sanji's and Stein's mouth dropped open with wide eyes. "What?"

"You… over drama! You're kidding right?"

"No boys, I'm sorry I am not. I happen to be really good at acting."

"Pfft," Sanji chuckled out. "Well we'll surely see how this year play out now won't we."

A loud boom echoed through the auditorium causing the whole room to go quiet and direct their attention to the stage up ahead. Looking on, they noticed a small white figure making its way towards the center, standing in the spotlight. The figure couldn't be any taller than 3 feet, completely white with a white top hat and cane. Its bead like eyes peered at the audience that he had inquired- and was very pleased with the amount of students that it saw. With no further ado, the figure cleared its throat and began to talk.

"Goodmorning students, staff, and faculty; I am Excalibur, your principal at Gala United Way Academy High, mainly known as GYU academy high. To the freshmen's, I welcome you to our school and hope you make great decisions by staying here. Why, I remember when I was just a young lad starting school. My gang and I would dance all through the halls looking for the many good looking la-"

"Um, sir, you're getting off topic." Stein interrupted.

Excalibur pointed his cane Stein's direction, "Fool…" Then there was silence. The students stared up awkwardly at the posed principal.

.

..

…

"Well, where was I, oh yes, I was introducing myself. Anyway to our seniors, I hope you make your last year a memorable one. I expect greatness out of all of you this year and without further ado, I grant you a fresh new… Welcome to GYU Academy high." Excalibur bowed over and stayed like that, expecting his onlookers to applaud. Getting silence as a reply, he quickly shot up and peered at his students.

"Okay, well, outside of this auditorium, there are papers posted on the walls. On them you will see who will be your homeroom teacher for the year. Good luck and be good. Dismissed."

The students began getting up and banning out into the hallways to see who their teachers were. The auditorium grew quiet as the last of the students disappeared. Sanji and Stein both released a sigh of relief.

"That.. was too close." Sanji chuckled out.

"Why do you say that? Are you not ready for this year?" Stein asked his companion, leaning his back against the stage wall.

"What?! Please. They're not ready for me. It's just, look at them. There are more students here than last year. That means more food. I might have to up my staff."

"Do what you have to Sanji. As long as you get it done." Stein stated, walking up the aisle and waving his hand back. "You're great at what you do so don't stress too much."

Sanji watched as his friend exited the doors. A smile grew on his face. "Let's get this year started."

* * *

A tall man with light green spiky hair glared at his class with his arms over his chest. His upper body was toned and muscular covered by a fitting white t shirt and he wore black pants tucked inside of black boots. In his left ear, he had three identical earrings pierced along his ear lobe. Tied around his right bicep was a green bandana. To the students who didn't know the teacher received uncomfortable vibes from the terrifying man, who stood with his eyes shadowed over. Realizing this, a sly grin spread on his face and he began to talk, "Well I guess this is the part where I introduce myself." He started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Name's Zoro Roronoa and I'll be your writing teacher for this year."

He reached behind him and picked up a clipboard with his class roster on it from off of his desk and turned back towards the class, never taking his eyes from the list. His face frowned up slightly. _'Ah hell'_, he thought and then let out a much needed sigh. _'Well it could be worse. _"I'm going to call roll and you answer when I call your name. Choji (Naruto)."

"Yeah."

"Patty (Soul Eater)."

"I~m he~rree."

"Morgiana (Magi)"

"Present."

"Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh)"

"Here."

"_Ugh, _… Naruto (Naruto)"

"I'm here teach."

"Yeah, I can see. Shikamaru (Naruto)"

"Here."

"Temari (Naruto)"

"I'm here handsome." She answered, giving Zoro a seductive wink.

He shuddered at that and continued, "Um, oh-Kay. Mirōku (Inuyasha)"

"Here."

"Trunks (DBZ)"

"Yo." Trunks smiled his boyish smile and threw Zoro a two fingered salute.

"And finally, Kamui (X)."

"…."

Zoro looked throughout the class until he spotted the dark haired boy, who just sat in his desk staring blankly out of the window. "Oi, Kamui."

"…" He continued staring, not responding to Zoro. A vein popped on Zoro's head.

"Hey Mr. big shot, you think you're too good to answer your name? When I call on you, you answer. That's how this class will work. I'm the alpha and you're my sheep." Zoro fused, clenching hard onto the clipboard making his creak.

Trunks leaned over towards Naruto, "Did he just call us sheep?"

"Hehe, somebody has daddy issues." Naruto whispered back.

Kamui slowly brought his head around and fixed his gaze on Zoro's. Their eyes played stare down for a couple of seconds.

"Pre-sent." Kamui finally said putting enfaces on each syllable. "Happy now."

Zoro grumbled something under his breath and looked back down at his roster. A smile crept across his face, "looks like this going to be a good year."

* * *

The class sat quietly in their seats, almost frighten to breath. Very scared to talk. It wasn't that their teacher was intimidating or anything. No, he just looked downright creepy. He stood upfront sporting a wide, teeth-showing grin, as he eyed down his class hungrily. His golden and pink eyes shined with glee. His skin was a ghostly white and dark pink hair cascaded towards his shoulders, covered by a brown top hat. His pointy ears pierced through the hair. He wore a suit, with the cuffs a polka dotted pink and held in his hand a cane. He noticed many of the students staring at his cane, so he lifted it up a little.

"I see many of you are eyeing my cane here. This cane is a very rare and very valuable item that I have come to posses. The inscriptions on here are known to be an ornament of the legendary King Midas, who was known for his ability of turning anything he touched into gold."

He noticed their eyes light up and ears perked as he finally grabbed a hold of their attentions.

"Oh gee, is that true." A squeaky voice shouted from a brown haired kid. The child was tiny and had a big, bushy ponytail. A ribbon held the ponytail in place. Raising an eyebrow, the teacher confusedly stared at the kid, debating whether the child was a boy or a girl. He knew it was mean somewhat, but now a days it is very hard to tell.

"Well, that is for you to find out and you will. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to history class. I am your teacher, Masakaki. You can call me Mr. Masakaki."

"How bout I just call you M, because that name is hard to pronounce." A spiky blue haired boy shouted, with a grin on his face.

"No, I prefer _Mr_. _Masakaki_. If it is too hard, then maybe you should try pronouncing it, Mr. Black Star. Oh look at that, you're first on my roll call anyway. I'm glad to have you present today sir."

Black Star (Soul Eater) huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Carrying along, I will call the roll. Those present, please speak up. Mr. Crona (Soul Eater)."

"P-present."

"Mr. Goten (DBZ)."

"I'm here."

"Mr. Haku (Spirited Away)."

"Here."

"Mr. Inuyasha (Inuyasha)."

"Yeah, here."

"Mr. Renji (Bleach)."

"Wassup."

"Not really much. Just calling roll." The class giggled and some mumbled "lame" under their breathes at Masakaki's light humor. He continued with the roll, "Miss Rukia (Bleach."

"I'm present sir."

"Splendid, _'so it's a he after all' _Mr. Shippo (Inuyasha)."

"Here."

"Miss Tea (Yu-Gi-Oh)."

"Present."

"And Miss Tsubaki (Soul Eater)."

"I'm here."

"Ending that let me say welcome to our freshmen, Shippo and Goten. I hope you learn a great deal from this class and enjoy this year."

* * *

Light waves echoed throughout the large room and the smell of Clorox infiltrated every lung presence. Some choked on the strong smell as they watch the clear water in the pool sway back and forth. The students sat on the benches provided, eager to just run and jump into the pool before them. Standing infront of them were two people, a teacher and a younger male. The older gentleman had long purple hair, which was pulled up into a low ponytail. He just wore a white fitting shirt and black shorts with flip flops on. The younger boy had on the same attire with short brown hair and wore glasses over his aqua blue eyes. He had a mole under his right eye.

The purple haired male smiled as he brought his arms over his chest. "Goodmorning class. I am Sinbad and this is my teachers assistant Yukio Okumaru. We will be over swimming class. Before we get started with our agenda, I would like for each of you to answer to your name. Yukio, if you may." He gestured to the young male.

Yukio glanced down at the paper in his hand. "Alibaba (Magi)."

"Yeah."

"Shinpachi (Gintama)."

"Here."

"Orihime (Bleach)."

"Here."

"Chopper (One piece)"

"H-here."

"Max (Pokemon)."

"Here."

"Joey (Yu-Gi-Oh)."

"Present."

"Sasuke (Naruto)."

"Here."

"Utsuho (Itsuwaribito)."

"Here."

"May (Pokemon)."

"Uh huh."

"Hinata (Naruto)."

"P-present."

Sinbad clasped his hands together, sounding like thunder from the heavy impact. His grin stretched tenfold. "Alright, time to get started."

* * *

"… So you're telling me that Mario would never beat Link? Mario is the start of it all." A tan man with white hair yelled at a younger man. He wore a burgundy blazer with a yellow under shirt, blue tie and navy blue trousers and burgundy glasses covered his brown eyes.

"We're talking about Link here. Link, only the greatest swordsman on there. There's no way Mario can top that." A bald headed boy fused back.

The white haired man twitched, gritting his teeth together. "Let's not forget that Mario started the whole game. It is titled _Smash Brothers_. Come on kid, get some sense."

"Whatever, Link can kick Mario's ass, go two rounds with Princess Peach, beat Bowser and still have time to return home to tap some of that Zelda sweetness."

"Um, excuse me," an orange head girl cut in, anger hinted in her voice. "Can we just get started with class?"

The white haired man snapped his attention towards the girl, throwing his hands onto his hips. "Oh, so you are an expert in the arts of video games. I bet you couldn't beat me with your eyes closed."

"I don't care. Can we just get started already? Some people have things to do." She retaliated, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Nami, please do not talk to the teacher that way." A brown haired girl whispered over towards the fuming orange hair.

"Yes, listen to your friend girl," the teacher turned his attention back toward the bald kid. "Anyway kid, we'll most definitely continue this conversation. What's your name anyway?"

"Oh I'm Krillin." Krillin proudly stated, giving him a big smile.

"*cough*flunky…" the class laughed at the hidden remark and Krillin frowned and sunk back into his seat.

"Alright alright class, time to get started." The teacher shushed, and continued with his introduction. "Okay, my name is Gintoki Sakata and this is life skills. This will be a split class, so one day you'll be with me and then the next you'll be in gym with Goku. Trust me when I say, that man is crazy. Really crazy. In this class you'll learn the basics you'll need to continue on in life and fulfill your lives, whether they be pathetic or less pathetic. With that said, answer to your name. Nami (One piece)."

"Tch," she huffed and glared her eyes.

"Kotori (X)."

"Present."

"Misty (Pokemon)."

"Here."

"Neji (Naruto)."

"Here."

"Markl (HMC)."

"Here."

"Krillin (DBZ), my man."

"Yeah."

"Jafar (Magi)."

"Here"

"Izumo (AO no Exorcist)

"Present"

"Shima (AO)

"Here."

"And Erza (Fairy Tail)."

"Present as always."

* * *

"Greetings class," a very handsome man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes stated. He stood at the head of his class with such elegance and grace that each eye that fell on him was immediately caught up in the spell. A smile lit his face, which cause every female, and some males, to swoon in their seats. Beside him stood another handsome man with dark black hair, red eyes and pale skin. Though he gave off this dark aura, his features still made the students blush hard. "My name is Howl Jenkins Pendragon and the gentleman beside me is Sebastian Michaelis. We have be granted the opportunity of having a split class, me teaching you all cooking and this gentleman teaching you etiquettes. To get started, we will call roll. Let's start off with Ash (Pokemon)."

"Right here."

"Gaara (Naruto)."

"Here."

"Ichigo (Bleach)."

"Here."

"Kankuro (Naruto)."

"Present."

"Lee (Naruto)."

"I'm here sir."

"Liz (Soul Eater)."

"Here."

"Msyu (C-Control)."

"Here."

"Natsu (Fairy Tail)."

"Yep."

"And finally Ten Ten (Naruto)."

"Right here sir."

"Okay, nice meeting you all. Hope we have a very interesting year together."

* * *

"I am known as Mephisto Pheles and you are enrolled in this here science class. I call it biochemiology. It's basically a combination of biology, chemistry, and ecology. Now I'm going to be real with you class, this will not be an easy class, but fear not. It will not be exceptionally hard either. All I expect of you is to study; pay attention and this class will go by easy, believe me. On with the roll, Gohan (DBZ)."

"Here."

"Konekomaru (AO)."

"Present."

"Luffy (One Piece)."

"Hehe, here."

"Kouichi (Digimon)."

"H-here."

"Brock (Pokemon)."

"Here."

"Sangō (Inuyasha)."

"Present."

"Lucy (Fairy Tail)."

"Here."

"Ino (Naruto)."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Koji (Digimon)."

"Yeah."

"Kiba (Naruto)."

"Here."

* * *

The student's pupils bobbed up and down. The boys were practically salivating at the sight while many of the girls looked on in awe or envy. The happy go lucky teacher stood up front rocking her body back and forth, her enormous set of breast bounced eagerly up and down on her chest. She was oblivious that the students were staring at her hefty rack. "Hello students, my name is Shizuka Marikawa and I'll be your teacher for art." She sweetly said, giving them a comfortable smile. "Now I will call roll. Kagura (Gintama)."

"Yes yes yes."

"Soul (Soul Eater)."

"Here."

"Gray (Fairy Tail)."

"Yeah."

"Kimimaru (C-Control)."

"Here."

"Shino (Naruto)."

"Present."

"Chihiro (Spirited Away)."

"Here."

"Ciel (Black Butler)."

"Here."

"Fuma (X)."

"Present."

"Sakura (Naruto)."

"Here."

"And lastly Maka (Soul Eater)."

"Here."

* * *

"It is very important to wrap it up. If you don't, then you'll catch a disease which would lead you to your death. With that said, welcome to sex ed. I am Tsunade. Listen up scaly wags and answer to your name. Aladdin (Magi)."

"Here."

"Alois (Black Butler)."

"Present."

"Bon (AO)."

"Here."

"Hakuryuu Ren (Magi)."

"Here."

"Kid (Soul Eater)."

"Present."

"Rin (AO)."

"Sup."

"Tristan (Yu-Gi-Oh)."

"I'm here."

"Kagome (Inuyasha)."

"Present."

"Chad (Bleach)."

"hmph.."

"And Uryū (Bleach)."

"Present."

Tsunade gave off the widest, creepiest smiles the class had ever seen and said, "Let's begin shall we."

* * *

**How was the intro. Pretty intense right hehe. Thanks for reading and I hope i'll be able to entertain your attentions. Do leave feedbacks. Thanks! T****his production was made real from contributions of our fellow anime/animation creators for viewers like you! Thank you!**

**For the teachers, these are the animes I got them from: Zoro, Sanji and Usopp (One piece), Masakaki (C-Control), Goku and Vegeta (DBZ), Howl (HMC), Sebastian (Black Butler), Mephisto (AO), Shizuka (HSOD), Tsunade (Naruto), Excalibur and Stein (Soul Eater), Nurse Joy (Pokemon), Sinbad (Magi), Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh), and Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha).**


	2. First Day

**T****his production is made real from contributions of our fellow anime/animation creators for viewers like you! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day

August, Week 1… Monday

"Aw man, come on. It's called puff puff pass, not puff puff puff hold and then puff again." A hyper blonde fused at the boy before him. The group of friends sat around forming a small circle in a cramped room. Smoke filled every inch of the room, rising high from off the rolled up joint a lavender haired boy held between his thumb and index finger. Trunks took one last drag of the joint and went to hand it to the blonde, but paused, studying Naruto's face. The boys' cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were droopy and red-rimmed. Sweat was forming on his brows.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? You almost just died from your first intake and you look like you're about to pass out." Trunks stated, inwardly laughing at how Naruto almost coughed up a lung when he first inhaled the blunts essence.

Naruto frowned; low hooded eyes stared intently at Trunks. "What do you mean? I already got a buzz, might as well keep on."

"It's just that you said you've done this before, but when you first hit it you damn near choked on ya kidneys." Trunks laughed.

"You really believed this nut smoked weed before," Shikamaru added in, reaching and taking the blunt instead. After pulling on it and releasing smoke, he grinned. "I'd believe a girl's seen him naked before I believe that."

"Hey! A girl has seen me naked, believe it." Naruto shouted defensively, crossing his arms.

Utsuho cackled, "Dude, your mom don't count."

"OOOO," The others laughed while Naruto shot them all glares.

"You guys suck man." The blonde said but let a smirk grow on his face.

"That's what she said," they once again burst out laughing, much to Naruto's disliking.

"Aiight aiight fellas," Joey started and peered down at his phone to see the time. "Ah shit. We're gonna be late." He jumped up and opened the door to the shack, letting the steam of smoke exit out. The other four stood up as well.

"Alright, Shika, throw that shit out and everyone else come over here." Trunks ordered, bending over to pick up a can of Axe body spray from a crate. He then turned around facing his friends and smiled. "Alright boys, assume the position."

**O_O**

"Mom, do I really have to go?" an oxford blue haired boy whined, pushing his glasses up on his face. Max had been dreading starting school on today. All summer long, his sister May, did nothing but scare him, telling him all types of stories that happen to freshmen at GYU. The worse one was when she had told him that the rape ghost resided in the schools janitor closet, waiting for new blood to walk by. Being the timid and gullible type, he believed her, waking up every night to nightmares.

"Yes Maxie. Today is going to be your best day. Watch what I tell you." Max's mother encouraged, giving him a warm smile.

Max's frown only deepened, "How do you know that?"

"Mother's instinct. Mother knows best." She walked into her kitchen, leaving Max behind to fume to himself.

"B-but, what if the rape ghost gets me."

"You're nerdy; you're a freshman and a virgin. Oh yeah, the rape ghost's gonna have fun with you." May laughed, walking from behind Max, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"May, leave your brother alone," their mother scolded walking towards the duo. She hugged May, giving her cheek a peck and then grabbed a hold of Max, bringing him to her chest. "You're going to be fine. You're mama's strong man." She kissed his forehead and released her hold on him. "Okay, now I'm heading to work. May be nice and look after your brother and Max, be strong. Love you, bye." She left the house and the siblings in silence.

A sick smirk split May's face, "Oh that ghost is going to tear that ass up."

Max's face contorted in terror,

"MOOOOM-"

**o_o**

"-Aahh. Why did it come so fast?" Tsunade groaned, as she slammed her head into her palm. She sat on top of Nurse Joy's desk with the worse headache ever while the happy secretary typed gleefully on her computer.

"Cheer up Tsunade. It's only the first day. Be happy."

"You're the only person that I know who'll be happy on the first day of school."

"Goodmorning ladies," Excalibur greeted, strolling into the office. "Nice weather we're having. It's very sunny out. It always seems to glow radiantly, especially when I start off a good day with a warm cup of tea. Two sugar cubes. Never one. The cubes remind me of brilliant eyes; the eyes of my lover. Wow she was beautiful. She had-"

"Like I said earlier," Tsunade stated, drawing her attention back to Nurse Joy and leaving Excalibur to talk to himself. "The only _person._"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Goodmorning to you too, Excalibur sir. Do you need anything this morning?"

"- never sniff a dog. Dogs' butts do not smell… oh. No I am quite fine, Nurse Joy. Just excited to get the day started is all."

"I am too sir. Very excited." Nurse Joy gleamed while Tsunade mentally barfed.

Tsunade swung her legs back and forth like a kid and stared at her pink haired friend. "Don't you get student secretaries this year?"

"Yes, indeed I do. They should be here any minute now."

"I don't see how you like kids." Tsunade sighed leaning back a little.

Nurse Joy chuckled at her friends' irony. "It's funny. I'm not the teacher though."

"Oh can it, hair bow." Tsunade grinned. "I have a massive headache and I don't feel like being bothered."

"Hangover huh? That's what you get for being out drinking with Zoro. He has a stomach made of steel you know."

"Yeah, I know. You know I couldn't give up celebrating my last days as a free woman. Yesterday paradise, today hell."

"May I suggest a couple of aspirin and some water?" Tsunade nearly leapt from the desk when her bosses' voice resonated from behind her. She clutched her hand over her fast beating heart.

"Good god, you almost gave me a heart attack. Have you been standing there this whole time?"

Excalibur stared at her, quietly while the seconds ticked by.

.

..

…

"Yes." and he trotted to his office.

A tick formed on Tsunades' head and she gritted her teeth, "God he irritates me."

"Doesn't everyone." Nurse Joy laughed.

Two students entered into the office, a girl and a boy. The girl had purple waist long hair with stern blue eyes and the boy had short brown hair, black cheerful eyes and the widest smile you could see from the moon. Nurse Joy gave the two students a warm smile.

"Goodmorning Saeko, Sorata. I am so grateful to have you as my assistants this year."

"No, thank you for having me." Saeko (HSOD) said, bowing over.

"The pleasures all mine pretty lady." Sorata (X) laughed, scratching his neck.

Nurse Joy blushed while Tsunade blached.

"Great. Another Sanji." She mumbled only for Nurse Joy to hear who only blushed deeper and smiled.

**0_0**

The halls were busy as each student made their way to class before the bell rung. Temari stared intently at the mirror inside of her locker as she applied layer after layer of lip gloss onto her lips until they were coated thickly in the slimy substance. After she was done with that, she grabbed a small tube of mascara and put it on her long lashes.

"Hey Temari." Temari turned her head and saw two girls; one had orange hair and the other blonde, approaching her.

"Hey Misty, hey Liz." She replied, returning to the mirror to finish up her face. Misty stood behind her and Liz leaned against the lockers.

"So, did you hear about Hinata?" Liz started, smirking as she began her gossip rant.

"No, what happened?"

"Well," Misty started softly, then got excited and loud, "her lame excuse for a cousin, Neji daddy died this summer. Now he's living with them. She texted me over the summer telling me to kill her. Haha, I guess staying with him is torture."

"Poor sap. He's actually really cute," Temari mumbled, giving her lips a smack and closed her locker; not before blowing herself a kiss first. She then turned around to face her clique. Her and her girls were known as the popular group. They called themselves _Heart Girls._ "So, where's Hinata now?"

"I don't know," Liz stated, scratching her scalp. "I haven't heard from her or Izumo all day."

"That's odd." Misty grumbled.

-_RIIINNGG-_ The school bell ring throughout the halls, busting everyone's eardrums.

"Alright girls. I'll see you later." Temari waved goodbye and made her way to her class. On her way there, she noticed Naruto and Shikamaru both munching on their own individual bag of Doritos. She rolled her eyes at their insolence, but when she was in distance and got a whiff of them, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Munches huh fellas?" she laughed as they faced her.

"N-no Temari. I-it isn't what it seems. We- I…" Naruto panicked, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Damn man, you are a virgin." Naruto glared at Shikamaru, who threw his hands up defensively. "Okay, clam down Naruto. This isn't something you have to hide from miss perfect over here."

Temari narrowed her eyes at the dark haired boy. "Whatever, you better hope Mr. Roronoa doesn't smell you." She cackled, walking through the door. She walked in with a calm Shikamaru and hyperventilating Naruto in her trail.

"You're late." Zoro growled, staring at the three as they entered and took a seat. Letting them off easy, Zoro walked behind his desk and took a seat. "Alright everyone listen up. First off, goodmorning. I want everyone to take out a sheet of paper and write a four line sonnet. It could be about anything that you have on your mind at the time, from the time- yes Patty." Zoro said, as Patty's arm shot in the air.

"Um, what's a sonnet?"

"Ahh," the class grumbled and groaned, glaring daggers at Patty.

Zoro chuckled, "Ya'll give it a break. She just asked a question, geez. To answer your question, Patty, a sonnet is the structure a poem is written in. An example is in your book on page 40."

"Oh.. Okay thanks." She gleamed and went to open up her book.

Mirōku tapped his pencil against his desk, his mind blank on exactly what he could write about. The only thing that ever goes through his head is girls. Girls. GIRLS! A light bulb went off as an idea finally unraveled and his pencil began etching on his paper.

Yugi eyed the boy, his innocent eyes staring in wonder. "Have you decided what you're going to write about?"

"Yeah, basically the only thing I always think about."

"And that is?"

Mirōku stopped his writing and looked at the boy. The kid was very eager. "Well, I like girls, so I guess I'll just write about them." He smiled and winked at Morgiana, who sat on the other side of Yugi. She rolled her eyes and went back to her writing. Mirōku brought his attention back to the younger boy, "What you writing about?"

"Oh, I decided to write mine on my granddad. See he-"

"I'm doing mine on my favorite food: Ramen." Naruto interrupted, turning his body around in his seat to look at the two boys behind him.

"I wasn't asking you idiot." Mirōku stated then smiled.

"How could you possibly write about ramen?" Trunks asked, finally joining the world from his day dreaming. Being a senior, he decided he'll focus more this year so he could get out of this school.

"Easy, you wanna hear?"

"NO!" Both Trunks and Mirōku semi shouted at the blonde.

Zoro cleared his throat, "Well since I clearly hear conversation going on, I'll take that you're all finish. So I'mma call on a few of you and you read your poems." He peered at every face and landed on Choji, who had sat quietly with a mean look plastered on his features. "Choji, what you got?"

Choji groaned, then lifted up his paper eye level and began to read:

"Violents are blue

Roses are red

You mess with me

I'll bust your head"

Choji finished up and looked at everyone, noticing that all of their jaws were hanging low. Even Zoro was at a loss for words.

"So what did you think?" Choji asked.

"I think we should move on. Um, Naruto. Please enlighten us." Zoro said.

Naruto nearly leap out of his desk as he grabbed his paper. He cleared his throat.

"Ramen can be so salty and sweet

It makes it a really nice treat

To eat my ramen while I defeat

The eggs on the side of my komoochi fet"

"Hahaha," the class laughed as the blonde finished up. "Idiot what does that mean" "What was he thinking" "Is komoochi fet a word" were heard throughout the room.

Zoro wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes as he tried to control his laughter, which turned into light giggles. "Wow, Naruto. That was really something."

"Whatever. Ya'll always hatin' on my style." Naruto huffed, which got him another round of laughter and a couple of "what style".

"Alright, alright, calm down. Let's have a girl… um, Temari. Come on girl."

"Alright handsome." She winked and grabbed her paper.

"Love me, Hate me, I don't really care

Your envy will never wreck my style

From the shoes I have to the clothes I wear

Taking your boyfriend will worth worth my while"

"Wow, that's really self absorbed." Morgiana stated coldly.

Temari snapped her neck towards the girl. "Whatever. If you got it, flaunt it."

"Well, obviously you don't have much." Morgiana shot back.

"OOO," the class oo'd, waiting patiently for what was to come.

Temari squint her eyes. "Oh yeah. Let's see what you got miss I own everything."

Morgiana smirked and lifted up her paper, never taking her eyes off of Temari.

"Thy heart bled dark from crimson red, to black as coal once she was dead

To lift the hair which spiraled out dry and motionless,

The shine from the sun couldn't relieve the pain and her blood seeped through the vain

As the earth accepted her beacon call to go to hell from the beyond"

Once again the class were speechless, scared to breathe after hearing that dark poem. Temari tried to say something, retaliate if she could, but all she could release was a soft whimper.

Zoro rubbed his hand down his face and sighed. _'These kids. What to do with them' _he thought and peered at his class. "I guess we can get one more. Hmm, Yugi, let's hear it man."

Yugi gave a little smile and looked down at his paper.

"A tear rolled down as I looked on

He grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly

With half lidded eyes he took one more breath

"I love you son," last he said to me"

Yugi finished, face sadden and red. Everyone else face soften up as the mood was changed to grief.

Shikamaru decided to break the silence, "Um, who was that about Kid?"

Yugi slowly looked up, "My grandfather. He practically raised me. He died last month."

"Deep." Naruto murmured.

"Totally," Patty added on, coolly rocking her head and forth.

_-RIIINNNGGG- _The bell rung throughout the room and the students started to pack up their bags. Zoro rushed up holding out his hands.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on guys," after getting some light grumbles Zoro continued, "Your homework will be to write a short story. Now get out of here."

They ran out of the class, leaving Mirōku and Yugi lagging behind. Mirōku looked over at the colored haired newbie.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked, slinging his bag over his right shoulder.

Yugi looked up slightly confused, "W-who me? U-um, Yugi. My name is Yugi." He timidly said. He blushed a little from his embarrassing behavior.

"Well, I'm Mirōku. Mainly known as the ladies man."

A deep laugh caused both boys to look up at Zoro. He rolled his eyes at Mirōku's overconfidence. "Yeah you're a real ladies charmer."

"Yeah I am." Mirōku smirked.

Zoro raised a brow, "Well, you wouldn't mind me enlightening our little friend here on what went down with you and Tsubaki last-"

"No no no…"

"- year at the dance when you-"

"Okay, okay gosh. I'm leaving. Come on, Yugi. Let's go." Mirōku rushed, running out the door. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and followed out leaving Zoro laughing in the room.

**o_o**

"Do I really have to do this?" a voice quietly asked a hint of fear behind it.

"Yes man, you lost the bet. Either you do it or everyone gets to punch you five times." Another voice stated annoyed.

Ash, Renji, Ichigo, Bon and Shino hid behind a shelf in their study hall. The study hall was a small room with tables and chairs for students who wanted to study in peace, with a couple of shelve there to provide books.

Bon sat against the back wall, writing in his folder. Shino stood up beside him. Renji and Ichigo peered through the shelf window at a table were two students sat, one with black hair and another one bald with glasses. They appeared to be studying, but was about to be highly surprised.

Evil grins stretched on Ichigo's and Renji's faces as they glanced over at Ash.

"You ready?" Renji asked.

Ash hesitated, not really wanting to do this. He looked down at the bucket he held in his hand, watching as the yellow liquid swirled around. The aroma was so strong it made his knees buckle a little. He was already regretting his choices, but he refused to back down. Plus he wasn't going to pussy out when he was already missing his next class, -well was about to miss it.

_-RIIINNNGG-_ Scratch that, he's missing it now. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm down his nerves and gave the boys a nod. They chuckled.

"You know you don't have to do this idiot." Bon stated looking up from his work. "If you get in trouble, I'm not bailing for you."

"I know. Okay guys, here I go."Ash stated and with no other words took off running towards the tables. As he approached the table, he immediately threw the bucket of pee on the two students and retreated back behind the shelf. The group was rolling on the floor laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK-" they heard Gray shout. They watched as he jumped out of his seat, disgust written all over his face as he smelled the urine that drenched his clothes. Konekomaru remained seated, trying to wipe the fluid from his glasses. Gray slammed his hands onto the table and peered at the shelf that hid the howling group. Instead of running over there, he whispered something in Konekomaru's ear and yanked the boy out of his seat and stormed out of the study hall.

Renji and Ichigo were wiping tears from their eyes. They turned to Ash, who was still trying to catch his breath, but held a victorious grin on his face.

"Ya'll going to hell." Bon laughed.

"Forget you man. You were laughing too." Renji waved him off.

Ichigo turned and slapped Ash on his back. "Wow, you actually did it. I thought you would've pussied out haha."

"Yeah Ash, you're alright." Shino said, shocking everyone. They rarely heard the boy talk, let alone say that he actually _liked_ someone. Ash smiled at his acceptance.

A tap on Ichigo's shoulder drew him out of his muse and he turned to see orange hair. Nami stared up at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh, hey Nami." Renji greeted, smiling at her.

She scrunched her nose up at the red head, "Yeah hey Renj. If you don't mind guys, I'll be borrowing my boyfriend." She said grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragging him out into the hallway. After the door closed behind them, she glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you for days."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class? We wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Ichigo said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as seeing Nami's scowl remained glued to her face.

"Don't play Ichi. I'm for real. We were supposed to spend the last days of summer together."

"Come on Nami. We spent all summer together. I just wanted some time with the guys."

"What about us then?" Nami's face fell.

Ichigo mentally slapped himself for making her look like that. He never wanted to hurt her. "Come here." He stepped to her and brought Nami to his chest, leaning and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Oh how he missed the feel of her lips. "This Friday. Me and you. I promise." He smiled when he saw her eyes light up. She lifted up and gave him another kiss.

"Okay. Love you." She began as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, love you too." Ichigo watched as she sashayed down the hall. He could not wait for Friday.

**End Credit song: Friday Rebecca Black**

* * *

**T****his production was made real from contributions of our fellow anime/animation creators for viewers like you! Thank you!**


End file.
